Working Together Again
by MisaKarinChan
Summary: Setelah 5 tahun Karin berpisah dengan Kazune dan Himeka. 5 tahun kemudian, mereka bertemu kembali. dengan ditambah seseorang yang terkejut melihat Kazune.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 : The meeting I never expected

Biar gampang dimengerti

Semenjak Karin putus dengan Jin. Awalnya Karin merasa shock setelah dia mengetahui bahwa Jin hanya main2 dengannya. Namun, semenjak lama kelamaan dia merasa bahwa Jin bukanlah apa2 baginya.

Karin POV

Pagi ini disekolah, sama seperti biasa. Ya memang sih aku masih mendeteksi aura kejahatan dari karasuma. Semenjak aku pergi dari rumah Kazune dan Himeka aku tinggal di rumah Maria-san. Memang kelihatannya dia hanyalah maid biasa yang cantik dan cute. Namun, ternyata dia mempunyai kekuatan dewi juga. Yaitu Dewi Luna Selena. Dia yang sekarang menjadi rekan kerjaku. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu kazune. Tapi, itu aku buat karena aku merasa hanya menjadi pembatas antara hubungan himeka dan kazune. Aku pun tinggal bersama maria-san. Shi juga ikut bersamaku.

Normal POV

Bel pulang Saratou Academy sudah berbunyi. Karin pun pulang, di depan sekolah tidak ada mobil limosine yang biasanya menjemput Karin. Tapi, sebelumnya memang Maria sudah menelepon Karin bahwa Ryoutou-san tidak bisa menjemput Karin. Dengan langkah malas pun Karin berjalan. Ditengah perjalanan ia melihat Himeka sedang sendiri disana. Dan seorang sosok yang dirindui Karin juga disana. Kazune. Karin terkejut melihat mereka berdua. Namun, tiba-tiba satu serangan mengenai tubuh Kazune. Sehingga membuat Kazune jatuh pingsan. Himeka pun menangis.

Karin POV

Kazune pingsan. Himeka. Aku pun berubah

"aku adalah Sang Dewi" ucapku.

Saat sinar seorang Dewa hampir mengenai himeka, aku menahannya.

Normal POV.

Himeka terkejut, ada seseorang yang menghadang sinar itu. himeka tidak menyadari bahwa itu Karin. Himeka hanya membawa kazune ke pinggir. Sedangkan Karin bertarung sendiri melawan seorang Dewa yang mempunyai kekuatan. Beruntung karin sudah dilatih secara intensif oleh Maria-san. Sehingga Karin bisa menyerang Dewa itu.

Ctaaaaaaarrr (bunyi kekuatannya Karin)

Musuh tersebut pun jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

Himeka : Terimakasih sudah membantu kami. Tapi, siapa kamu?

Karin pun berbalik badan. Himeka terbelalak melihat wajah Karin yang sudah tak ditemuinya selama 5 tahun itu.

Himeka : Ka .. ka .. karin. Apa itu kau?

Karin : lama tak berjumpa himeka.

Himeka : tapi, kau tinggal dimana? Mengapa kau pergi?

Karin : itu semua tidak penting, lebih baik kita membawa kazune ke rumahku.

Karin pun berubah menjadi seperti biasanya. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan Handphonenya dari tasnya.

Maria-san : _moshi mosh_

Karin : hallo maria-san

Maria-san : oh Karin-chan ternyata, _nani_?

Karin : Maria-san aku butuh mobil, bisakah Ryoutou-san menjemputku di taman Tendou?

Maria-san : baiklah.

Karin : _Arigatou maria-san_

Maria-san : ya Karin-chan.

10 menit kemudian, mobil lamborghini menghampiri Karin, himeka dan Kazune. Mereka ber3 pun menaiki mobil itu. Ryoutou-san membantu Karin dan Himeka untuk mengangkat Kazune ke dalam mobil. Sesampainya dirumah.

Karin : Aku pulang Maria-san dimana kau?

Maria-san : _Okaeri Karin-chan_ aku disini, kau be...

Maria terkejut melihat Kazune.

Karin : ada apa Maria-san?

Maria-san : Apollo. Dewa Matahari.

TBC.

Ini baru, aku baru pertama kali bikin story di sini.

RnR please, no flame yah

Thankyouuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, chapter 2 udah keluar, RnR ya please.**

**Aku mengharapkan review kalian semuaaa **

**Thankyouuu ! No flame yah **

Chapter 2

2 jam kemudian, kazune sadar dari pingsannya. Ia bingung saat ia mendapati dirinya disebuah kamar yang besar. Disebelahnya ada Himeka yang setia menunggunya.

Kazune : himeka?

Himeka : kazune? Kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah

Kazune : himeka? Dimana ini?

Himeka : kita, sekarang ada disebuah rumah

Kazune : rumah siapa ini?

Himeka : kau akan terkejut jika aku katakan

Kazune : katakan padaku himeka

Himeka : ini rumah karin.

Kazune : karin?

Himeka : iya Karin Hanazono.

Di kamar karin.

Maria-san : Karin, kau tidak boleh bertindak egois seperti itu

Karin : aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan mereka lagi Maria-san

Maria-san : kita butuh mereka Karin. Kita butuh mereka !

Karin : kau kuat Maria-san.

Maria-san : sekuat apapun aku, kita tetap membutuhkan Apollo dewa matahari

Karin : tapi

Maria-san : Karin, Cuma ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mencapai apa yang kita tuju selama ini

Karin : baiklah. Aku mengalah.

Maria-san : _arigatou gozaimazu_ Karin-chan

Di kamar Kazune.

Kazune : mana karin?

Himeka : aku tak tahu

Tok tok tok.

Kazune : siapa itu himeka?

Himeka : paling Maria-san. Aku yang akan bukakan.

Kazune : Maria?

2 orang wanita pun masuk.

Karin : Kazune lama tidak bertemu.

Kazune : Ka .. Ka .. Karin.

Kazune langsung memeluk karin, sosok yang dirinduinya selama 5 tahun ini.

Kazune : mengapa kau tidak memberi kabar padaku dan himeka? Kalau kau tinggal bersama maria-san?

Karin : kau kenal dengan maria-san?

Kazune : tentu saja

Maria-san : Kazune ini temanku waktu kecil, dulu dia itu manis, jadi aku selalu bersamanya. Ayahnya dan Ayahku sepupu. Jadi kami ini Anak bersaudara. Tapi aku lebih tua darinya.

Karin : oh begitu.

Maria-san : kazune, himeka kami mau menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian.

Himeka : apa itu maria-san?

Karin : kami memutuskan untuk bekerja bersama lagi.

Himeka : hah?

Maria-san : kita sudah mengurus kepindahan kalian berdua. Mulai besok kalian tinggal disini dan sekolah di sekolah karin.

Kazune : baiklah.

Karin : mulai saat ini, sudah ada 3 dewa yang bersatu. Dewi Luna Selena, Dewi Athena dan Dewa Apollo.

Kazune : aku tidak akan menghianati kepercayaan ini.

Karin : jangan berjanji dulu, takutnya kau tidak bisa menepatinya.

Esok harinya.

Kazune : karin, kau tidak sekolah.

Karin : kau mau kemana kazune? Kok pakai baju sekolah?

Kazune : mau sekolah lah.

Karin : oh iya aku lupa, sekolah diliburkan selama 1 minggu. Jadi kalian mulai bersekolah minggu depan.

Kazune : kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?

Karin : maaf maaf (tertawa kecil)

Kazune : baguslah,

Karin : bagus apanya?

Kazune : aku bisa melihat tawamu yang manis lagi (senyuman maut)

Karin : (blushing) jangan menatapku seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Maria-san memanggil.

Maria-san : Karin, Kazune ayo makan. Aku dan himeka sudah menyiapkan makanan

Karin : baiklah.

Mereka berdua pun ke meja makan. Setelah sampai di meja makan.

Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Maria-san : _Itadakimasu_

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun ke ruang TV. Beberapa menit kemudian maria-san keluar dengan baju bebas.

Karin : maria-san mau kemana kau?

Maria-san : aku mau bertemu seseorang. Sampai bertemu nanti.

Karin : baiklah, hati-hati.

Di taman.

Maria-san : hey.

.. : maria.

Maria-san : ada apa?

.. : kau sudah bertemu dengannya?

Maria-san : ya.

.. : bagus, terus awasi dia !

Maria-san : baik.

TBC.

RnR please.

No flame & no Plagiat ok ! thanks ;)


End file.
